In recent years it has become increasingly popular to deliver prepared foods such as vegetable plates, sandwiches, french fries, pizzas, meats, ethnic foods, deserts and the like. Companies and restaurants which provide to go and home food delivery services are constantly seeking ways to improve the service, food quality and taste due to the competitive nature of the business. For example, food is typically delivered in an insulated container. The purpose is to keep food hot and tasty and retain attributes such as crispiness, texture, etc.
Tamper-proof packaging arrangements are often provided on various consumer products such as medicines, and also on packaging for various food products. These arrangements typically include locking structures which, when tampered with, enable the consumer to easily visually recognize such tampering so that the product can then be rejected. An example of such a tamper-evident structure is a plastic locking ring connected to a cap such as those utilized on beverages. When the cap is loosened to open the container, the ring disconnects from the cap and thus provides a visual clue to the consumer in the event that the container was opened by an unauthorized person. Another type of tamper-evident feature is a plastic strip or seal which is provided externally around an opening of a container which must be removed or torn off prior to opening the container. If this strip is missing or damaged, the consumer can reject the product. In both of the above arrangements, the tamper-evident structure essentially locks the container in the closed position, and opening of the container can only be achieved by damaging or removing the locking structure.